Re: The Last of Us: Hollywood Heights
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: In a deceased, destroyed world Loren Tate finds herself leading the small town of Ridgewood to survival but how long with things last before they all come to a breaking point?


**Hey guys! Yes, you read the title correctly. I'm re-vamping one of my classic stories. I am planning to keep everything you guys loved about this story just improving it. If you guys want anything particular to be added from the original story, don't be shy! Let me know what you guys think :)**

 **Inspired by The Last of Us, The Walking Dead, and Warm Bodies. Shoutout to all my fellow zombie lovers.**

 **(( This is version and the original version I released are both my original stories ))**

 **Thank you guys! :) much love..**

 **xoxo**

 **Jen**

Chapter 1

The Rescue Mission

 _ **Loren's POV**_

"All West Coast Z members, report to my office immediately!" The intercom boomed, broadcasting Trent's voice througout the city. "Gotta go ma, duty calls." I said grabbing my gear and headed for the tent exit. I was about halfway through the threshold when my mom spoke. "Loren, why can't you do something less dangerous? Why can't you be a medic or help out down in the storage units?" She said in a tone that I've heard before. "What's the fun in that?" I tested her while putting a hand on my hip.

"I get to keep my daughter for instance."She said standing up and crossing her arms but tried not to be threatening. I sighed heavily. "I thought we already talked about this. I can be your daughter and a fighter at the same time."I said rubbing my temples, already irrated. This is the one thing my mom and I fight about. "I want you safe." She argued slightly shaking her head. "Who's gonna keep our citizens safe?"

"I don't care about them. I care about you! You are a strong woman but you're also an eighteen year old girl." I rubbed my face in frustration. "Mom, I'm not just some kid running around shooting things. I'm a leader in this town. I train the new recruits, I'm the highest ranked soldier this town has, I can't leave my people defensless!" I said visibly impatient. "Honey, I understand that you're very accomplished and that you've established yourself as a hero for Ridgewood. But why did you choose the path that you did?" She questioned and enveloped my hand in hers. I shook my head and stepped back, taking my hand out of her hold.

"For the same reason you chose to be a healer." I said resting my shotgun on my shoulder and turned towards the door. "I'm doing what I'm good at."

I walked down the stony, sandy road lined with tents. This place was once a nice neighbohood, within a small town. Now it looks like a cross between a black market and an army base, which is also surrounded by a gigantic wall. "Hey Loren!" I turned and was greeted by the sight of my best friend, Adam. We went to highschool together when the decease hit. Usually sickness tears people apart but it brought Adam and I closer, considering we needed each other to survive.

"Hey Adam, you heading for the WCZ meeting?" I said stopping to wait for him. "That's what we're here for right?" He said faking enthusiasm. I chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so."

We headed for the semi-big building in the middle of town. When we made it inside the doors of the building, the rest of the members were already here, awaiting the announcement from Trent. "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you all here. Well, it seems we have a rescue mission at hand. There seems to be a group of stranded civilians on the outskirts of city, close to our neighboring town. The problem is that they are around an area that we have not yet cleared so it is much more infested with walkers and bonies." He announce sternly.

"We are gonna need to be very cautious with this mission and who we choose." He turned to face me at the back of the group. "I'm assigning Loren as the Alpha for this group." Yes, he indeed called me the Alpha. Why did Trent use wolf analogies? I had no idea, but Alpha did sound quite fitting. I maneuvered my way through the crowd and moved to face my fellow soldiers.

"This mission, like the others, isn't to be taken lightly. You can train for years but can be killed by one stupid mistake so I need the best warriors this group has to offer." I addressed the group as a whole. "Why her?" The sudden outburst kind of caught me by surprise. "Excuse me?" Trent asked the rebeling member.

Ian. Of course it was him. He always seemed to try and push my buttons, I respected him because no one else seemed to challenge me but then again. No one challenges me and leaves untouched. "With all do respect, she's a girl." His remark caused snickers within the group. "She's also our highest ranked soldier trained in self-defense, and experienced with every weapon to our disposal." Guys behind Ian laughed and russled his hair.

"Yeah, so I suggest shuting your mouth before I shut it for you." I said crossing my arms, making the soldiers "ooh". Ian scoffed at me and then looked back at Trent. "So I can't fight her?" He said gesturing in my direction. "No. Mostly because she could kick your ass into next month." Trent said patting him on the shoulder. "She's also my daughter." Ian rolled his eyes and stepped back in surrender. "Step daughter." I corrected. Oh yeah. Trent, town leader, trained soldier, is also my stepdad. Even I forget sometimes.

"Now that's settled. Take your pick Loren." Trent said motioning to the people in front of me. I paced in front of the pack, looking at each of the individuals. "Adam." He nodded his head and walked up, standing beside me. "Adrianna, Cameron." I said continuing to walk around the mass of people. "Kim, Ben.." I was probably gonna regret this later. "Ian."

"Okay, as always. Good luck, may the walls protect you even if you are outside them." For some reason these walls that protcted us from the infected and surrounded our town were praised by almost everyone in the town. To me, they were just metal. "Alright everyone. Gear up and meet at the gate in five minutes." I commanded.

Into the deceased world we go.

 **Hope this was a good first start! I really wanted to keep the ideas of the original story and just bring more details to it. Tell me what you guys think! Thanks everyone! Much love.**

 **xoxo**

 **Jen**


End file.
